An electronic device, like an optical disc drive, usually has a design panel that acts as an exterior surface of the electronic device. An actuation button for accepting user's operation is attached to the design panel. The actuation button is attached to the design panel during a manufacturing process, and various techniques have hitherto been put forward in connection with a method for attaching the actuation button.
For instance, JP 6-180914 A describes a technique for attaching arms joined to an eject button to a design panel with screws. Further, JP 8-116186 A describes a technique for forming mount holes in leading ends of arms joined to a button and letting pins standing upright on a design panel pass through the mount holes, thereby attaching the button to the design panel. Disclosed in JP 2006-164748 A is a technique for forming a rectangular-frame-shaped fit-on frame on a leading end of a hinge joined to an actuation button, letting an indented portion standing upright on a design panel pass through the fit-on frame, and holding the actuation button between the design panel and a holder member. Further, JP 2008-152844 A describes a technique for forming an attachment hole in a leading end of each of arms joined to an eject button, inserting the mount holes to weld bosses formed on a design panel, and melting the weld bosses by means of a solder iron, or the like, to thus attach the eject button to the design panel.
However, the related art techniques involve the following drawbacks. The technique described in connection with JP 6-180914 A is directed toward a configuration for attaching an actuation button by means of screw engagement and hence can be said to be laborious. In the meantime, the techniques described in connection with JP 8-116186 A and JP 2006-164748 A involve merely inserting a boss on a design panel into a hole in a button, and hence attachment operation can be performed relatively easily. However, under the technique described in connection with JP 8-116186 A, mere the boss is inserted to the hole, and hence there is a potential risk of detachment of the button. Under the technique described in connection with JP 2006-164748 A, the boss is inserted into the hole, and the button is sandwiched between the design panel and the holder member. Hence, there is no potential risk of detachment of the button. However, the technique described in connection with JP 2006-164748 A involves a necessity for a new component called a holder member for preventing detachment of the button, which raises a problem of an increase in the number of components and, by extension, a problem of a cost increase. Under the technique described in connection with JP 2008-152844 A for attaching a button to a design panel by means of welding, occurrence of a problem of an increase in the number of components and a problem of detachment of a button is prevented. However, the technique described in connection with JP 2008-152844A entails a welding facility in order to attach a button to a design panel, which is apt to make mounting operation extensive. Another problem is that a once-attached button cannot be detached from the design panel. Specifically, an electric device that enables easy attachment of an actuation button to a design panel while preventing detachment of the actuation button and a button attachment method have hitherto been unavailable.